This invention relates to an electrical junction box.
An electrical junction box to be mounted in a motor vehicle has been has been known in the art as disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,408,765. This electrical junction box comprises a casing containing a circuit assembly, a connector housing mounted on a lower surface side of the casing and including a hood section adapted to be coupled to an external connector, a plurality of terminal metals disposed in the hood section and passing through a ceiling wall of the connector housing to be connected to the circuit assembly in the casing, and a waterproof wall provided in the casing and covering above the ceiling wall.
According to the above construction, even if water enters the casing upon rainfall or vehicle-washing, it is possible for the waterproof wall to restrain the water from falling onto the ceiling wall of the connector housing. Thus, it is possible to prevent the water from adhering to the plural terminal metals passing through the ceiling wall so that the water bridges the terminal metals. Consequently, it is possible to prevent the terminal metals from short-circuiting.
However, in the above construction, a waterproof wall is not provided between a side wall of the casing and the terminal metals. Consequently, there may be a fear that the water adhering to an inner surface of the side wall of the casing is dispersed on account of vibrations of a motor vehicle and is adhered to the terminal metals.